


末日.宇宙.我爱你

by 5chuspace



Category: Superjunior - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5chuspace/pseuds/5chuspace





	末日.宇宙.我爱你

当人们谈论起明天即将到来的世界末日时平淡的像是在问候彼此今早上有没有吃早饭。李东海觉得仿佛全世界只有自己一个人在为了地球担忧，他不懂地球人为何如此淡定，李赫宰告诉他这是因为早在很多年前，地球上有一个古老智慧的种族部落叫做玛雅文明，他们预言2012年12月21日11 点11分，当夜幕降临，地球的黎明永远都不会到来。李赫宰又补充了一句：“虽然后来玛雅族部落长老出来澄清说，并不是玛雅人在散布末日说，而是研究印第安人的人，实际上2012年12月21日只是玛雅人期待当前纪元结束的日子。

“那这和世界末日有什么关系呢？明天真的会有小行星撞击地球哦，大家不逃走吗？”

“狼来了的故事听过吗？世界末日就是那头狼。”

“你不害怕世界末日？”

“那不是假的吗？”

“。。。。。。”

“你不会相信了吧？哈哈哈？与其担心明天的小行星撞击地球，我们还不如来讨论讨论今天中午吃什么，拉面还是拉面还是拉面？”

“你们这些地球人真是太没心没肺了！”李东海指着李赫宰痛心疾首的数落地球人。“顺便，我们昨天不就吃了一天的拉面了吗？我想吃其他的。”

“哇，你这话说的像你不是地球人，劳驾，我能问问您是哪里人吗？顺便，你做的拉面我一辈子都吃不腻。”李赫宰张开双臂拥抱站在他前面的李东海。

李东海回抱李赫宰，脸埋进对方的臂弯里，嘟嘟囔囔的说：“就算你夸我，我也不想吃拉面了哦，还有，我本来就不是你们地球人啊。”

“那我能问问我的男朋友来自哪个星球吗？M78星云？没有在夸你啦，我真的是这么想的。”

“唔，很接近了，我来自H718。真的吗？其实我不介意你再多夸夸我。”李东海不好意思的把脸用力贴在李赫宰胸膛上。

“H718？这是你自己编的吗？你喜欢的话，我可以从早到晚夸你，但你要给我奖励。”

“不是我自己编的啦，我真的是从H718星球来的，我还有飞船呢。你要什么奖励。”李东海抬脸看向李赫宰，眼睛又大又亮，李赫宰想李东海的眼里才没有星辰宇宙，明明就只有李赫宰一个人。

“亲我。”李赫宰挑着眉毛坏笑，双手抱紧李东海不给他逃脱的机会。

李东海害羞了，门牙咬着下嘴唇，鼻子微皱，“今天就只有这一次哦。”说完，他短暂的触碰了一下李赫宰的嘴唇。

“好小气，只给我这么一点奖励，再给多一点嘛。”李赫宰鼻尖抵着李东海的鼻尖撒娇。

“啊，你要看看我的飞船吗？就在公园里，我们去看飞船吧。”李东海推开李赫宰，搓着自己的鼻子随手指向窗外，“我的飞船虽然不大，但是够我俩逃命了。”

李赫宰真是恨死了世界末日。

他们手牵手走在去公园看飞船的路上，李赫宰手里还提着一大袋拉面。这是李东海强烈要求的，他说先把拉面带上，等下再去超市多买点吃的囤在飞船里。李赫宰只当是陪男朋友玩角色扮演游戏，只不过别的情侣玩的都是医生护士，老师学生，他的亲亲男友另辟蹊径，非要玩外星人恋上地球人。他想等下到公园就是考验他无实物表演的功力了，他甚至都打好了腹稿关于如何夸他男朋友的飞船。

狼来了的故事，最后狼真的来了。

当李东海满脸羞涩掀开一块看不见的隐形幕布露出飞船真容，李赫宰活用脸上每一块肌肉表演了什么叫做目瞪口呆。这不是无实物表演，也不是被乐高飞船吓到。他是真的没想到，他交往了两年的男朋友，李东海，居然真的有一架飞船停在公园里。

手里的拉面滑落在地，李赫宰难以置信使劲揉了揉自己的眼睛，还让李东海亲自己一下，证明他现在并不是在做梦。

“我都说了我是外星人，你偏不相信，这在你该信了吧。”李东海双臂抱在胸前，得意的昂着头。“我不会对你撒谎的。”

“你撒谎！你上个星期还骗我说我煮的海带汤很好喝，其实咸的要命！”

“。。。。。。你想进去看看吗？”

李东海打开飞船舱门，推着李赫宰进去。飞船确实不大，面积就和他们家一样。

“这就是你说的‘小’飞船？”

“比起移民飞船来讲，是很小啊。”

“我真的不是在做梦吗？”

“你真的不是在做梦，我不是地球人，这是真的宇宙飞船。”李东海拍拍李赫宰的脸，李赫宰把手放在李东海的胸口上，感受到有心脏在跳动。

“你和地球人有什么不一样吗？”

“体质好一点？唉！其实说起来我和地球人在很多很多年前还是一家人。”

“。。。。。。”李赫宰无话可讲，槽点实在太多不知道该从何开始。

李东海看出他的窘迫，自作主张坐在驾驶座上，任留李赫宰一个人提着拉面站在他身后。

“我先带你去地球外太空兜风，提早适应适应，我们明天就正式去宇宙旅行，唔，第一站可以去阿尼莫星球吗？据说那个星球和地球很像，海水是粉色的，远远看上去就像草莓硬糖，我觉得你肯定很喜欢。”

李赫宰抱着拉面沉默的坐到李东海身边。

“你今早上说的世界末日是真的？”

“是真的啊，明天有小行星撞地球，就像你说的那个玛雅人预言一样。”李东海压低嗓音说：“7月18日14时19分，夜幕降临，哦不，应该是当地球人沉浸在甜美的午睡时光，一颗小行星从宇宙飞奔而至与地球热烈相拥，地球再也没有了黎明。”李东海打开光屏，指着屏幕里的小行星说：“你看，这就是那颗小行星。”

“啊，是它啊。”李赫宰的语气听起来有些心不在焉。

李东海把椅子转了半圈，面向李赫宰，“你看，我们已经在宇宙里了哦，那就是地球。”

“啊，是地球。”

“你怎么了？”

“嗯，大概是对’世界末日这么扯的谣言居然是真的’这件事感到太震惊了，一时半会儿还没缓过来。哈哈哈哈，我没事，别担心。”李赫宰亲了李东海一下。

“你不想和我一起离开地球吗？”

“。。。。。。”

“唔，其实我也舍不得，毕竟我们第一次见面就是在地球，我也舍不得咖啡，舍不得榨汁机，舍不得小狗。”李东海掰着手指数自己舍不得的关于地球的一切。“可是我想到如果你还在我身边，好像那些所有的舍不得也没什么舍不得的。”李东海看着李赫宰，轻轻的问他：“你会在我身边？”

“我会。”李赫宰放下拉面，拥抱李东海。

“赫宰，你不想离开地球也没关系，你想和地球一起消散在宇宙里也没关系，但无论怎样我希望我都能在你身边。”

“东海，你看过科幻小说吗？”

“现在是说这个的时候吗？我在表白诶。”

“抱歉。”李赫宰低头吻了李东海，又继续说，“比起我们一起给地球陪葬，我更想和你一起生活在地球上直到我们两个自然死亡。”

“所以这和科幻小说有什么关系？”

“你的飞船上应该有逃生舱吧？”

“有，怎么了？”

“你愿意和我一起冒险吗？”

“我愿意。”

李赫宰和李东海坐上逃生舱返回地球。

7月18日14时18分，韩国首尔某小区某个房间。

李赫宰凑到还在睡午觉的李东海耳边说；“我爱你，从我们第一次见面，我就知道我只能爱你。我希望你能健康的活在我身边，不能一起死亡也没关系，如果我们之中必须有一个人要先拥抱死亡，我希望那个人是你，因为我知道要是我不在你身边，你会不开心，我不希望你不开心。所以我爱你，我爱你，我真的爱你，当你醒来，我对你说的第一句话会是我爱你。”

14时20分，李东海睁开眼睛按灭手机闹铃，踢了李赫宰一脚，问他；“晚上吃什么？”

“我爱你。”


End file.
